Zeke and Dylan
by TheHappiestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: Hmm well I've already posted this story, but then I realised how confusing it was and so removed it, sorted it out added a disclaimer and re-posted it. Great fun. Hope you enjoy it!


**Zeke and Dylan**

Disclaimer: Okay, well I've already posted this story but it went all wrong and bleurgh! So I'm posting it again with a discliamer! Yay! So, I do hereby declare that none of the characters of The Faculty belong to me, athough I wish they did! And neither do any of the rights or anything like that! Happy? Yes good! Yay! Here's the story guys...and girls of course

"Zeke! Zeke!? It's Dylan, are you home? ...Are you up?!"

"No, I'm not! No one's home, come back...later!"

"Pah! Liar! You are home! Let me in! Please?! Can I have some orange juice?" She said giggling.

"Ahhh, okay, I'm up! I'm up!" He replied fumbling his way down the stairs in his boxers and sporting a rather fetching bed head of hair.

She giggled again, "bed head! Yeah! Oh and I love your boxers too! Is there a err, sock down there or are you just pleased to see me?"

"No! I'm just a man!" He replied smiling cheekily as he poured a glass of fresh orange for Dylan. She, yes she, Dylan, Dylan, she watched him carefully as he made his way around the kitchen. He was being clumsy, still groggy, in that morning frame of mind. I hate that. Though I always find a quick shower or even a cuppa tea help me...ahem well yes, that isn't the story is it? No.

"So, how are you...getting on?" He asked her.

"Getting on, with what? That question was a little bit vague for me to answer seeing as y'no I'm not psychic. You big rough man you!"

"I mean. getting on with...being here, school, erm your new house and shit?"

"Oh! My new house and shit! Yeah great...thanks! How about you? Erm, with freaky alien invasions and geeks becoming cool, ex-jocks dating apparent lesbians! Oh! It's a crazy world we're living in!"

"Tell me about it. Some definite X-Files-amania going down at school! Scary shiiit!" She giggled, a soft, pleasant giggle that made him smile. She was great. But a friend! Just because he thought of her in a bra and panties every time he saw her did not mean he liked her. He was a guy, that's all. He thought of all girls like that, just because she was hot. Really hot. Like, Liv Tyler hot! No! No! Drew Barrymore hot! Even hotter! Yeah...so of course he didn't like her.

La la la of course not.

Denial.

But, little did he know she felt exactly the same way about him! Although, change Liv Tyler to Hugh Jackman and Drew Barrymore to Adam Brody...yes. "And they called it puppy love..." So, how did they make friends I hear you ask? Well, if I'm honest I haven't thought of that yet but erm, here goes my attempt, okay? Well, she was new, I say was, she's not dead, yet. But this is a few weeks ago and was is in the past and so yeah, you understand? I hope. Well, she had arrived from New York to the infamous school of _the_ Faculty, the alien school! Crazy! So, she had seen Zeke in the corridor a real cute expression on his face. Messy hair, shirt and jeans covering musty old converses from around 1973. His bag hung limp by his side, swinging to life with every step he took towards his locker. Or every step towards her? And he, of course, saw her. First and foremost he knew she was something. Since that freaky bitch Mary-Beth the new girl had turned into a rather worrying mother alien he was wary of new girls but she was different. Pretty. Not an alien. She walked slowly, hugging her books nervously, she looked cool. She wore old converses too, wow, the writer must me obsessed with them. Covered by what looked like brand new jeans and she wore a top, well a t-shirt actually. With Johnny Knoxville on, wow! Any girl who likes Jackass can not be bad! And so they saw each other! Then by pure chance and strange coincidence their lockers turned out to be side by side.

"Hi...I'm Dylan."

"Dylan...that's..."

"I know, I know, that's a boy's name!"

"Well...okay, I was gonna say a cool name!" He said smiling at the sly compliment he had given her.

"Ahh, thank you, I like it! People get totally confused when they call my name and I answer, mwahaha! "

"Well, Dylan, I'm Zeke."

"Zeke! Very cool name, ahh, aren't we a couple of...cool named kids?!" And so they met, cool names and cool appearances brought them together. Ahh sweet! There's your background info. Happy? Yes! Good! Can we bring it back to the orange juice day please? Well...you have no choice haha!

So yes, they drank their juice in silence, her dressed and him...no so much.

"Hey, mister! Are you gettin' dressed any time soon, no?" She asked him as he finished his juice.

"Nope, oh wait shit! We're late for school! Call the police! No, no! Not late for school!" He shouted, in mock seriousness. "I don't care, school sucks monkey ass to say the least, why don't we stay here today, watch movies have more juice...?" He asked her, wondering.

"We have an important decision to make though!" She replied, his face dropped slightly. "Which movies?" She asked, laughing.

"Yay! You agree...umm good point! I think a horror fest is in order, starting with From Dusk Till Dawn, gore always gets me in the mood!"

"Ahem! In the mood for what Mr Zeke?!" She asked smiling happily.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see" He replied coyly leading her into ze living room.

_Time passes_

"Ahh, what a great day of moo-vies!" Said Dylan stretching out into Zeke's lap.

"Argh! Get off me! Woman! Woman in my lap!" He yelled laughing. "I know, Dusk Till Dawn, An American Werewolf in London, 28 Days Later...woo! I'm just glad you like those movies, most girls..."

"Yeah well most girls aren't me are they?! Plus! You said you were totally shocked when I said I liked comic books, remember? Casey was totally shocked too come to think of it." She whispered, gettin' pretty close.

"Y'no, a woman in my lap isn't so bad." He whispered back.

"Hmm, thank you," she leaned a bit closer "and I'd say the same about you apart from the...woman bit. He leaned closer still...

"Ahh yeah, that's always a problem." Closer and closer and...

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

The phone rang! Haha! Clichè scenario or what?! The writer is evil.

They sprung apart quickly, as if awakening from a trance. "Oh um, crap, I'd better get that..." he said sadly.

"...yeah, you go, before they hang up." She said, even sadder, hanging her head. And so he did, quickly he hobbled into the kitchen and reached for the phone.

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hey! Zeke, man! Get over here! There's a totally slammin' party over at Delilah's right now!"

"Stan...hey! I'm with Dylan right now, I'll have to ask her man."

"Dude! You bang her yet?! She's hot man, you have haven't you! You cut classes today! You dog!"

"Nah man, I wish, we watched movies and..." he trailed off.

"And what? And what man?! Tell you what bring her to Del's and bang her here. There's plenty of room...upstairs. Y'no!"

"Shut up Stan! Hmm, nah!" He replied, "we'll stay here."

"No, you will come." Said Stan, totally changing his tone of voice.

"Umm okay Stan, we'll come, jeez."

"Good, we're glad..."

"Yeah, umm, see you soon..." said Zeke suspiciously.

"Yes, soon." He hung up. that was it, no bye, no nothing. Strange, no?

"Who was it?!" Called Dylan from the other room.

"Umm, Stan, there's a party at Del's."

"Oh yay! Party! Can we go? Can we? Can we? "She asked running into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I mean. If you want." he said, sounding unsure.

"Oh baby! Is someone a bit unsure about this ickle wickle party?!" She said laughing.

"Shush!" He smiled, "I, am going to get dressed."

"Okey dokey, and I, shall wait for you, while I sort my hair and make up of course."

"Oh of course, mustn't forget the hair and makeup!" He laughed quietly to himself as he ran up the stairs. Still unsure and with a bad feeling in his gut. "I don't like this," he said, "I don't like this at all. Something's up." He whispered pulling on a t-shirt that he'd had for God knows how long. He liked it, he liked all his old clothes and even though everyone laughed at them, he loved them! He couldn't help it! Hmm...Stan, he sounded so odd, so emotionless. Just for the last two things he said, he changed. It was like before. It couldn't be possible though, could it? No, no, that's completely crazy! He was definitely fooling around yeah? ...Definitely! He nodded to himself reassuringly and quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ah-ha! There you are you lovely beast of a man!" Said Dylan smiling her oh so sweet smile. She had "touched up" her makeup. Not that she needed to. Her skin was perfect, powdered and tanned. Her eyes, big, bright, an amazing shade of green now outlined in a dark pink shadow. Just making her look even more beautiful. Oh and her hair! It was amazing, well, if you like that sort of thing of course. It was black, naturally, beautifully black. Not long but a short, rock star hair style, wild. It fell just past her chin and formed, a wild mess of hair that looked. Great. Just like his. Although his was lighter and shorter it still stuck out everywhere! No matter how he brushed it! His face was so cute, he wasn't just looking at her, he didn't notice her looking at him! It takes two to tango y'no! They were so obviously crazy about each other. A definite "When Harry Met Sally" relationship. His eyes were a deep brown, so big and round, very puppy dog wouldn't you say? He had the most stunning mouth too, his lips, oh his lips, so very kissable. Haha! Okay, we understand, he was gorgeous, maybe being Josh Hartnett helped? Man he's hot. Hot, hot, hot! So...yeah.

"And there you are you sexy...minx?!" She laughed, who wouldn't...minx?! Haha! The writer is a loser.

"So...are we ready to paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty?"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THE WORD PARTY AS A VERB IN THIS SHOP!"

Ahem different program... He actually said, "yes."

"Great! How are we gettin' there then?" She asked looking up at him inquisitively.

"Hm? Good question...well, Del's is only about 10 minutes away so we walk, yes? We can cut through school and go through the quad."

"Okee, let's go yeah?" So they left and started out on the mini adventure to Delilah's party.

"Oh crap! I'd better call my mom, tell he where I am...oopsie!" She giggled. A quiet, knowing giggle...she knew she was in the wrong. She dialled, and waited.

_Click_

"Hello..." emotionless...?

"Hey, mom um sorry I've not been home yet I went to Zeke's after school today".

"Yes dear, Zeke's."...Emotionless...?!

"Yep...that's what I said?! So um good day?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Good day, very, enlightening thanks honey. Where are you? Come home."

"Mom, is it okay if I go to a little party at Delilah's house, um I mean, Casey, Me, Zeke...Stan, please can I go?" She asked.

"Oh Stan...ahh yes you can." She still sounded emotionless, practically monotone. What was up?

"Okay you crazy woman, weeell...I might be home late, I'll probably stay over at someone's..."

"Mine, mine." Said Zeke.

"Yeah, I'll probably stay over at Zeke's and be home in the morning."

"Yes..."

_Click_

"She hung up...that was weird." She whispered.

"What was? How do you mean?" Asked Zeke.

"She just said, yes...and then hung up. No bye, no "love ya honey!" No nothing. It was just weird...and very unlike her to actually not embarrass me!" Dylan sounded upset, even hurt at the thought of her mom not embarrassing her.

"Hm. I'm sure she didn't mean it, she probably just hates you."

"Shut up!" She laughed. "Or maaaybe she's an alien like before! Dum, dum, dum!" She giggled, Zeke however looked all the more serious...more so than before. He was thinking! Wow! Ha! Not really...he was thinking, what had it been like? He remembered how they had spoken, he wasn't sure, their voices were emotionless, they sounded, the same. The thing was he hadn't heard Dylan's mom, he only had Dylan's word. A few hours ago all he was concentrating on was how he'd get to make out with Dylan now hundreds of memories and thoughts plagued his mind. So many memories of aliens and... fingers getting bitten off, caffeine drugs, insults and...Casey getting high. Surely it couldn't be possible could it? Now he wasn't so sure, it was then that the writer realised she had already made Zeke ask himself that question before. But she forgot and so wrote it a second time, but still! It couldn't be possible could it? Oh three times! The writer is losing it. Any who, by the time Zeke had finished thinking Dylan had nearly bitten her nail to the bone, so he stopped her before...well she bit through to the bone! By that time they had just reached the quad, it was about 9.30pm in the middle of Winter and the darkness surrounded them.

"Zekey boy? I'm totally scared of the dark. Hm." She whispered, grabbing for his hand.

"Don't be, It's not like Scooby Doo you know!" He said smiling to himself.

"Scooby Doo?! What?!" She laughed.

"I mean my learned friend, that no big green four eyed monster is going to burst through the window of the Science Department now is it?!" They both laughed and hand in hand (aww) walked in the direction of the football pitch. Their plan was to walk to the back of the field, squeeze through the gap in the fence that had accumulated from skipping so many classes, walk into Del's neighbourhood and get into the party from the back. Well, that was the plan but as they got closer they noticed more strange goings on afoot. There stood, on the field the entire football team, surrounded by the water from the sprinklers. Eh! Sound familiar?! Maybe to Stan! Haha!

"Oh god..." Said Zeke, "not again, for the love of the cheese not again!"

"This isn't...what I think it is, is it? Asked Dylan, terrified, clutching to Zeke's hand.

"No! We were just doing the Macarena! Now why don't you join us and...let's do the time warp! Again!" Said the coach grinning. Haha! Not really...but it'd be cool, no?

"Yes!" Screamed Zeke. Yes it fucking is what you think it is!"

"Hello Zeke, you weren't at practise today, naughty boy!" The coach was once again, emotionless. It was happening again. Aliens. They'd better run.

"Run Dylan, go!" Shouted Zeke.

"No! No way I'm not leaving you alone with these...these fucking aliens!" She screamed, refusing to let go of his hand. She tugged at him persistently until he eventually followed her. Oh great! not they were being chased, fast, by two, huge dudes.

"Run you idiot just run!" Shouted Zeke.

"What do you think I'm doing you bonehead, making popcorn, I am running!"

He half laughed and said unto himself, "aliens, again...no way, not, not again!"

"Well duh!" Shouted Dylan. "Did you see that freaky seance thingamabob! It's insania!"

"Yeah, they did that before. The water keeps them alive." Replied Zeke. "Now quick! Through the fence!" They dived through the fence, and though they were being followed Del's was only 3 houses away.

Quick, quick.

They ran and ran, one house, two houses, three houses and Del's!

They burst through the back door leading into the kitchen and, bumping into Del on the way in said high quickly, making for the stairs. Up them, quick. First room.

_Knock_ _knock_

"Get lost!" Hm. Okay people having sex...move down the hall, second bedroom empty! Yay!

"Go in! Go in!" Shouted Dylan. They fell into the room...alone! Phew!

"Oh my God that was so...but how did they...and what the?! Hey! We're okay! They didn't get us, we'll be okay now right?" Asked Dylan, still terrified. Zeke smiled and hugged her.

"No, no Dylan we won't be okay, they got Stan I know it, and they go your mom and the whole fucking football team. Probably the whole of this p...!" She kissed him. Finally. Why was she thinking of kissing at a time like this?! He kissed back though, slowly and passionately, all his fear and pain going into this one kiss. They broke away, breathing heavily, after minutes of...well kissing if I'm honest.

"What was that for?!" Zeke asked, shocked.

"Because I wanted to, I've wanted to for days and I just...I like you, please don't get mad I..." He kissed her again, oh deary me all this kissing can't be healthy! They kissed, and smooched and canoodled and all was lost. They were gone in a whirlwind of smooching dreams, in kissing heaven. Until...

_Knock knock_

"Oh no!" Zeke whispered breaking away. "Who is it?!" He asked, scared.

"It's Stan man let me in." Stan didn't wait long to break the door down and within seconds he was in the room. There was no where to run, no where to hide. They were too late.

"Hello again Zeke." Said the coach, emerging from a dark corner of the room. "She's a pretty one isn't she?" He winked at Dylan, eurgh gross old man wink!

"How did you get here before us?!" Asked Dylan disgusted.

"I...wait how did I get here before you?" Said the coach unfolding a map, "by all means it doesn't make sense!" You can see the writer is influenced by many great films.

"You bastard! Leave us alone!" Shouted Zeke. "Argh! Just...go away! We got rid of all this! We got rid of you!"

"Oh no Zeke, you didn't. We've always been here you can't get away from us! We're everywhere, we're there when you go to sleep, we're there when you wake up. We're there when you...play football." He laughed, a long, slow, malicious laugh. All was lost for them.

"But I heard stories, they said you had gone! They killed her! They killed the mother!" Shouted Dylan.

"Oh yes, they killed the mother for sure, but you can't make a family without a father now can you...Dylan?"

"You! It was you all along!" Screamed Zeke.

"It was son."

"I'm not your son! You're nothing to me, you hear that? Nothing!"

"Oh yes I am, at least I will be...soon"

"...what are you?" Asked Dylan still desperately clutching to Zeke's hand.

"We..." he said, "are the aliens."

**The End**


End file.
